


Rewrite The Stars Media

by mihrsuri



Series: The Tudor Triad [4]
Category: Muhteşem Yüzyıl | Magnificent Century, The Tudors (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Historical, Babies, Bisexuality, Happy Ending, Multi, Multimedia, OT3, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Polyamory, unfridgerating awesome women
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2019-11-01 18:16:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17872322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mihrsuri/pseuds/mihrsuri
Summary: Snippets of interviews, DVD extra details, historical documents and TV shows from my Rewrite The Stars Universe.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nurselaney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nurselaney/gifts).



**James Norton:** Honestly, I read their (Mihrimah & Thomas I’s) letters and just swooned. I was crying on the couch into my ice cream! 

**Pelin Karahan:** It was so beautiful, wasn’t it? Just the way they are so obviously a partnership in life and ruling. I also loved how his parents welcomed her - the way James [Frain], Jon [Rhys] & Nat [Dormer] welcomed me!

**Natalie Dormer:** You were so easy to welcome though! You bought cake! 

**PK:** [laughs] I always bring cake to things. It seems to help. 

**James Frain:** We bonded over trading recipes! 

**Moderator:** It echoes history, except with less gifts of palaces!

**:** I wish I could gift palaces to friends! [laughter] But yes, the absolute romance of having a hamam built for your fiancee because she mentions she’ll miss having one! 

**PK:** And then he built her a garden! 

**Moderator:** And they changed the political and social landscape of England for the better together! 

**PK & JN**: Romance! 

**PK:** No seriously, it mattered to me to see how much it was an equal partnership, how genuinely good they were, how much they were good leaders, good policy makers and people. 

_(From a Convention Panel ‘Mihrimah & Thomas: Partnership & Politics In The Tudors’)_

“The swoon worthy romance! The gorgeous costumes! THE WAY IN WHICH PRINCE THOMAS RESPECTS MIHRIMAH AND HER FAITH AND HER CULTURE! I’d say marry me but he would never look at anyone but Mihrimah and honestly I respect that SO MUCH. THIS SHOW. SO GOOD”

_(Stuff You Should Be Watching: The Tudors & Golden Age, Smart Bitches, Trashy Books)_

“Mihrimah wrote to her mother and father all their lives (both of them even visited England again twice) and wrote to her older brothers all their lives. The thread of her heritage runs beautifully through the show - it is never forgotten, just as Mihrimah never forgot it.” 

_(From A Guardian Review of ‘Golden Age’)_

Maria Doyle Kennedy is directing an army on set when I arrive to interview her and she is delighted by it. “It’s so much fucking fun to just be a warrior queen. When they asked if I was up for fight training I sprinted towards it! Nat [Natalie Dormer] is a fencer and seriously into stage combat so she introduced me to her teachers and we had a fantastic bonding session over learning how to hit things.” 

Later she says that she was drawn to the role of the Duchess of Derby because “she’s such a compelling figure - so central to history and particularly the way she and her former husbands second wife are so clearly loving friends. Particularly in the way her daughter clearly considered both of them her mothers - I think their relationship was incredible!” 

_”On Set With The Tudors” Empire Magazine_

“Finding out the history, the whole history, of my engagement ring has just been an incredible process - knowing the love and thought that went into it has made it so so special. And of course as a fan of Queen Anne and a bisexual woman myself it has been extra special”

_Catherine, Duchess of Cambridge in the Rewrite The Stars Universes version of Behind The Tudors_

 

“The ring itself is gold, with beautifully etched designs and a gorgeous table cut diamond and is a heirloom passed down through history. It was first given as an engagement ring to King Thomas I’s wife in the 1550s and has traditionally been given to the monarchs oldest son to gift to his wife.”

_Hello Magazine 'Special Engagement Edition'_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Details on DVD special features and promos.

**Promos and Trailers**

I don’t know the tag line but it’s the three of them, in bed. Henry is holding on to them both possessively   
“You only know how it ends” is a series of shots of the statues of the three of them, one of all their children and one of the three rings. “You have to go back to the beginning” is shots of (a) Thomas standing in the background as Anne and Henry laugh and then they beckon him into the conversation (b) Henry, without realising it, is looking at Thomas throwing off his clothes to swim (c) Anne and Thomas dancing but not touching and (d) Anne, watching Thomas.   
Look all I’m saying there’s a feast themed promo that is Extremely Hot.   
There’s also something that calls to mind the forest sex in regular The Tudors and I just…it’s extremely hot. I really want to think about the soundtrack in modern music.   
There’s definitely something about Norwich that hints about it all.   
The ‘It’s Good To Be King’ themed promos.

**DVD Extra's**

-Behind The Masque (a look at the famous Arthurian Themed Masque - how the show put it together)

-Dancing The Tudors (a feature on the dancing/learning the dancing including some really cool studio footage and possibly a whole separate documentary)

-Rings & Royals (meeting the Duchess of Cambridge and getting to see her engagement ring which came from the triad, seeing some other things related to the triad) 

-The Tudor Triad (an indepth interview with Dr Maya Aburbeh - the historian whose book this TV show is based on about her discovery of the love letters)

-Chivalry & War (a feature on the battles/battle scenes and the stunt work)

**Promotional Interviews**

**Natalie Dormer:** I think the first time we all really met we were shooting promos and it was just ‘straight into rolling around on a bed’ We just cracked each other up though. 

**James Frain:** It was the least sexy thing you can think of, honestly! [laughter] Trying to get all your limbs in the right place!

**Natalie Dormer:** You have to make it funny because honestly, it’s hilarious when it’s a good set and everyone is nice but it’s still a bunch of people standing round saying things like ‘can you move your hand to make it look more sensual’ with cameras everywhere. though hopefully it looks sexy! 

**Jonathan Rhys Meyers:** And you are just there, freezing your arse off! 

**Natalie Dormer:** Honestly even with heaters it’s always freezing

**James Frain:** I don’t know what it is about sets and being freezing at the worst possible moment but yes - it’s just three blocks of ice talking about their commute! 

**JRM:** I think we talked about the weather!

**ND:** It was such a cliche, wasn’t it! By the end we’d just try to make each other laugh the whole time. Or make ridiculous faces. 

**JF:** I think at one point Nat was teaching me how to sing dirty lyrics in French 

_(From an Entertainment Weekly Panel Interview)_

**Jasmine Martinez (Executive Producer):** I had a lot of fights, I have to admit. I had some amazing supporters as well, especially Ella (Eleanor Casey, Showtime Head Of Drama) but I also had people who wanted to make it, how can I put this? Male gaze…

**V:** awful objectification?

**JM:** Yes! Especially with Mary Boleyn and Jane Seymour, it was very much ‘No I’m not doing it like that! That isn’t interesting to me in the slightest and it’s not at all true to the story’ And then there was the fact that the Henry/Cromwell leg of the triad was one that some people at Showtime wanted to downplay or cut out altogether. 

**V:** which you can’t do, can you - I mean it takes out so much of the story and the history and the whole…

**JM:** so much of the narrative! You can’t leave that out or make it a ridiculous love triangle because aside from everything else, it doesn’t work out at all. And that’s how I sold it - also the fact that Maya had been extremely firm about the terms that she would sell the rights to her book because well, we’d all seen the…[she searches for a word]

**V:** that terrible movie

**JM:** [laughs] Your words not mine! We’d seen some other adaptations that didn’t entirely work or validate the non straight experience shall we say and both Maya and I were adamant that we didn’t want that. 

_(From a Vogue Magazine interview)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Historical Extracts and some more interview extracts (and a bonus Drunk History bit)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this universe the Duchess of Cambridge is a Persian-Jewish biracial woman who is also bi look I’m predictable I completely own it. Also I am always always open to people writing things in this universe - multimedia, fic, art...just let me know so I can flail excitedly about it <3

Greetings on the part of the wife of Suleiman The Magnificent, Hurrem Sultan to Queen Anne, wife of Henry of England may all fortune be upon them! We have received your answer and are most delighted with the offer of marriage for our daughter, the Sultana Mihrimah (may she attain all her desires) and we are further delighted with your most gracious discourse and gifts - may it be a blessing to you as abundant as the rose petals in paradise…

_(from ‘Istanbul to London: Correspondence Of Queen Anne Boleyn & Hurrem Sultan’)_

Most gracious Sultana - my love for you is steadfast and I am glad in my heart that you have given me the gift of your words as well as those of the poet we have both shared [note: Mihrimah and Thomas had been exchanging poetry in both Turkish, Persian and English and this is referencing a previous letter] that I would treasure above all else in the world. 

_(Love Letters of Mihrimah & Thomas)_

We see, in the private and public correspondence between Hurrem Sultan and Queen Anne a deep respect and friendship - not just a finding of common ground as their children are betrothed - the fact that there is informal private letters says a great deal about the connection these two extraordinary women found. As well, the fact that Hurrem stayed in England for several years….

_(Queen & Sultana: The Story Of Hurrem & Anne)_

I think Mihrimah and Thomas is an amazing story, not least because they fell in love in a way that is clearly about mutual respect - Thomas taking the time to learn Turkish, to learn about Mihrimah’s faith and life, both of them sending poetry and literature as well as clearly finding in jokes that only the two of them knew. Reading their letters hundreds of years latter, the love story is as beautiful as ever. 

_(Golden World, A Love Story)_

-

“Too often the discourse around Mary Tudor, both academic and in popular culture has simply focused on a narrow view of her possible attitudes to her fathers relationships and her knowledge of them. What is often forgotten is that attitudes to sexuality, to relationships and Mary’s specifically can be as complex as any held in our time…” 

_(Queerness & The Catholic Princess)_

Look, as a Queer Poly Catholic lady I have Feelings about Mary Tudor. A lot of feelings. Because I was the kid who had my family situation blow up, gained younger half siblings and had to navigate that. Also I have two moms and they both get on (you call my step mom my step mom I will eat your face) and a loving but uneasy relationship with my dad because of Things Related To The Family Blow Up. 

So yeah, I have feelings about Mary Tudor. I have feelings now, when my partners and I are planning kids and I’m thinking about how much world view has changed in the last few years and honestly, I think we do her a disservice so many times. And I’m going to even use historical quotes to prove it! 

—–

You have the whole thing about how after the Thomas Seymour Should Have Been Set On Fire Situation Mary? Reportedly she asked for Thomas Cromwell which, okay, could be reasonable but there were actually any number of others she could have asked to rely a message. People who were closer to her, people who were still close enough to her father that they could have told him. But she picked Cromwell, who she was definitely uneasy about but according to several accounts, she said that “His Grace is the only one who can be trusted” which, why would she think that? If she only knew him as her fathers adviser and friend, she would have found someone else she liked better but honestly, if she knew who he was to her father and Queen Anne? It makes so much more sense that she would be like ‘this is clearly the best person to tell’ 

_(Mary Tudor Is Kind Of My Favourite - Here’s Why (a medium post))_

“It is after the Seymour incident that we see clear evidence that Mary Tudor, if not outright knowing, at least knew something of who Thomas Cromwell was to her parents. The fact that she trusted him with her story, the fact that he was so clearly going beyond what you might expect, the fact that he was trusted with a letter to her father when no one else was, speaks volumes….”

“Another historian says that ‘there is no chance that Mary knew, that she could not have stomached such a thing or at the very least, could not have been so close to her half siblings and her step mother, certainly not to the point that she was, clearly considering Anne a second mother’ while a popular writer of historical fiction characterises her as horrified, mistreated and abused into silence. While the second is clearly not true, the idea that she was unaware has been a popular one…” 

_(Mary Tudor: Princess, Lady, Duchess)_

“My dearest mother, her majesty the lady Anne. I am penning this to thank you greatly for the gifts you sent for me and the children - they were delighted with them and I know that they will miss your visits during your confinement, just as I have missed you. My mother and I will pray for your good health but I know that you are in good hands and that the Duke and his majesty have made sure you have all that could be desired…” 

This letter is the only mention we have in writing that indicates that perhaps, just perhaps Mary Tudor did know somewhat of the relationships between the King, the Queen and the Duke of Essex. The nature of and the extent of that knowledge remains open to interpretation….

_(Mary Tudor: A Life)_

-

“We might wonder, were there whispers about Cromwell’s relationship with both his monarchs by contemporaries? The answer, perhaps surprisingly was no. Perhaps partly because King Henry & Queen Anne were known and remarked upon to share a bed every night (at least since 1536 - prior to that Anne was surrounded by her ladies when Henry was absent from her bed) as well as the fact that Cromwell was known as the ‘Lutheran Monk’ for his apparent lack of interest in sexual relations with women (or men). His closeness to the royal family was remarked upon, often with scorn due to his common origins, but the idea that the ‘monk’ was part of a triad with the King and Queen was simply too absurd and ridiculous to be thought of.”

 

“Obviously non heterosexual relationships in all their combinations and diversity were known, even if the terms we use today to describe them may not have been. The fact of a triad however…”

_(The Tudor Triad: A New History)_

-

“The idea that the Queen would be cheating with Cromwell (or for that matter, that the King would be!) was considered so absurd by the ambassador that he dismissed even the accusation of an infatuation on Cromwell’s part that had been made by Norwich as ridiculous for no monarch ‘would suffer such indulgence by one who has risen from a lowly estate and Cromwell well knows it and is most mindful of his position’ As well it was remarked that he ‘had no interest in fleshly pleasures indeed it was remarked upon that his only pleasure is in devotion to this kingdom’

_(Letters & Papers Of Henry VIII Chapter XVI: Ambassadors)_

 

“It was the discovery (during renovations of the palace in the mid seventeenth century) of the secret passage between the rooms of the Duke of Essex and the monarchs that started a steady stream of gossip that perhaps ‘the monk’ had not been so passionless as had been thought.”

_(Queerness & The Tudors)_

-

“When I first read Dr Aburbeh‘s work I was a teenager who was devouring everything about Anne Boleyn - I think I wore that copy of the book out I reread it so many times - I doodled quotes from the love letters in my diaries. It meant so much to me to see the kind of love stories I wanted for myself being represented. ” 

_Catherine Nahai, Duchess of Cambridge (The Story Of The Tudors forward)_

 

“Getting to see the ring? I couldn’t believe it at first! I think sometimes I still don’t believe I saw it, that I got to speak to the Duchess about it, that a future Queen of England is a fan of my work! It was an incredible thing - and she’s extremely well informed and extremely passionate about the subject so we probably had a fangirl moment or five” 

_Dr Maya Aburbeh (The Story Of The Tudors)_

“I wanted all the actors to really really think about the primary sources, to be able to see the physical objects that remained and honestly, they did far far far more than I expected and on their own time!”

_Jasmine Martinez, Executive Producer, The Tudors_

**Doctor Malia Aburbeh, extremely excellent historian and writer, five drinks in:** And then…then he just fucking sprints like a…sprinty king due to him finally…see Henry is sometimes extremely feelings challenged and he finally works out his feelings and then thinks I know I’ll just dramatically make out with my Lord Chancellor McHottie & My Queen, My Actual Queen as well, you know. She is. She’s just the best.

_Drunk History: Tudor Trio_


	4. Chapter 4

James Frain: I know I’m biased here but honestly, Marta (his wife Marta Cunningham) is my favourite director and I was so glad Jasmine (Martinez, The Tudors showrunner) saw that too!

Jasmine Martinez: I’d actually tapped her to direct a block of episodes before James auditioned - we’d worked together years ago and I really wanted her approach and then I find out she has this lovely actor husband!

Marta Cunningham: It’s true, he is lovely! But honestly, it was a dream job even before that - it’s telling a story we don’t often get to tell with a diverse set of storytellers - I was drawn to it from the start.

JM: I had a very specific vision of who I wanted to tell this story and I’d picked Marta alongside all these other amazing directors of colour - it just made sense. And for the Norwich arch? I wanted someone who could show that story the way it should be shown.

JF: For me as an actor, Marta is an amazing director. As a person and her husband I felt as though I was in a particularly safe place to depict what is a very intense, awful thing - in terms of Norwich and what happened. Because it’s Marta, she could probably tell a little more when it was getting too overwhelming for me.

MC: There were times when I said, you know, we need to make sure this is done with kindness - not just because it was James and I…I know his story but because it’s something we need to think about when depicting these kinds of stories.

JM: Both Marta and I knew we were going to have content warnings, for example.

 

Vanity Fair: I know so many people who were so thankful for that…

JM: And it’s such a small thing! And it doesn’t ruin the show! In fact I think it added to it because we felt easier about the whole thing, knowing that people would be warned.

 

VF: James, on a related note I know you’ve talked about the lack of written materials in regards to Thomas Cromwell’s personal feelings…

JF: It was really inconsiderate of him wasn’t it! I mean, really, he could have kept me in mind back then! But in all seriousness - what we do have - letters to his children, a couple of letters to the King and Queen and then the secondary sources (VF: these include King Henry & Queen Anne’s private diaries) give you a lot, even if you would always like more! But I do think I got a sense of a man who loved very deeply….

MC: One of the things I wanted to get across was how much Cromwell loves his King and Queen but how he wasn’t expressing it in words so much as this beautiful devotion…

JM: His love language is ‘will quietly do things for you and offer hugs and a listening ear’ while Henry and Anne’s was more….

JF: Sweeping! I think it must have been a learning curve to get used to that kind of gift giving...

VF: You express that you miss a garden you saw in Italy and your lovers build you one? 

JF: That's the one that really stands out, isn't it? I mean of course the letter in which Henry says "I would crown you beside us before the world if I could, my love but as I cannot let me make you a duke " which, I honestly swooned at but it's also got such a sense of sadness, that they can't be open with their love. And I think for Cromwell, for someone who loved his children so deeply, for someone who really adored his spouses to not be able to say what you are to each other, that was painful. 

MC: You really feel that sense of hating the secrecy through all three of them and even to some extent, their children. Because they are a loving family and to not be able to say, this is my family before the world would have hurt a great deal - you can feel that in Henry's letters and diaries in particular - he's the King and he's learning that his power has limits in this deeply personal thing and it's painful.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to put a content warning for homophobia/biphobia as well as anti-semitism and racism here. These are meant to be a series of in universe Tumblr Discourse Reblogs about The Tudors in my Tudors OT3 Verse.

I love that Mary Tudor loves her siblings and her two moms and her second moms poly bisexual triad [tudors gif of the triad with a rainbow flag across it] and she obviously knew, like Read A Source Text Everyone. (I have a Serious Tag For This). 

**[tudorwomantrash]**

**[several reblogs in support]**

Okay, I’m just going to say it even though I know this isn’t going to be popular - fi she knew she betrayed her mother and her beliefs. We know that Queen Katherine never stopped fighting for her daughter - how and why would her daughter betray her mother by supporting illegitimate children fathered by a commoner? Who was committing a mortal sin with her father and Anne Boleyn? 

(Don’t at me - it was then and it really mattered and people would have absolutely rallied to Mary and overthrown her father and if she’d known she would have done it - her beliefs, the beliefs of people back then, her mothers convictions would have meant she would have felt she was bound to). 

**[princessmarymaria]**

I regret to inform everyone that The Straights ™ are at it again. 

**[nohetsonthemoon]**

people in the past could be cool with the gays, you guys are just homophobic

**[iliveonmemesand]**

Why is everyone attacking princessmarymaria for posting the truth? It’s not homophobic to say that people thought homosexuality was bad in the past and that if someone who was deeply religious like Mary they would have had a bad reaction. 

**[willowsbytheriver]**

Also Mary was horribly treated - she had to give up her true love and the father of her children so yeah, if she could have done she would have gotten rid of the people responsible for that because they were awful to her and she would never have betrayed her mother if she hadn’t been forced to. 

**[porcelianlaceandtea]**

I’m never like this but I haven’t had my coffee and I have like three papers due so fuck this noise. First of all porcelianlaceandtea Thomas Seymour was not the father of Mary’s kids. It was physically fucking impossible because they were born well after he could have possibly been there to conceive them. Also he is actually an abusive rapist. And she loved her husband. We have letters. We have the fact they shared a bed every night. We have secondary sources. We have her own private writings. [sources] 

Secondly, if Mary Tudor was treated badly by anyone (and she was, don’t get me wrong) it was entirely by her father who was shitty and took out his annoyance about an external issue on her because she didn’t respond the way he wanted which was…A Terrible Parenting Move. But that was him. Re your tags - every single source we have (including Mary herself) says that when Henry met Anne (and actually Tom Cromwell) Boleyn her treatment improves. [sources, including ones about Mary considering Anne her second mother]

And views on sexuality and legitimacy and sin were complicated. Yes, absolutely there was homophobia and all kinds of isms (of course there was) but just like now, there were actually a diverse range of views. People of faith could absolutely be accepting of a range of relationships - they didn’t have our exact words and terminology but they were there and it is entirely possible that Mary didn’t understand it but she could have loved Anne and her father still. 

I had a whole paragraph I was going to write about historical context and the ways in which Mary was not betraying anyone can we please get over this narrative but in the end I just…I will admit, as a queer person it hurts, hearing this. It really hurts to hear that my existence, that my love, that the loving family that I want to build is ‘a betrayal’ ‘disgusting’ ‘abusive’ and yes, that’s probably too personal but there we go. 

You can say that you don’t agree with the way Henry treated Mary (and let me be clear I…have a lot of side eye) and KOA/the way he went about getting an annulment etc but you don’t have to say Anne and Tom Cromwell were wrong to love him, that their family was wrong (which let me be clear - happened well after it was clear that Henry’s marriage to KOA had broken down and was done - Henry was searching for alliance marriages when he met Anne) and that Mary was committing some sort of horrific act against her mother/faith for…loving her family. For loving her siblings. For loving her second mother who clearly cared for her. For thinking ‘you know what, I don’t understand this but I can see they are in love and slowly, slowly as I married a reformer which some people condemn I start to understand the complexity of love and you know what, I’m genuinely happy’ 

I don’t think that’s wrong, myself. 

**[queerlyqueen]**

-

If I see one more person say that my TEXTUALLY BISEXUAL TRIAD aren’t bisexual I am actually going to explode into a gay super villain who drops themed glitter on my enemies.

#they are BISEXUAL even if they didn’t have the word bisexual #ffs #like h8 being like ‘i love my wife and i love my husbands’ and the duke being like ‘i love the king and the queen’ and the queen being like ‘i love my husbands and also here is some evidence of romantic feelings for ladies as well’ #they are all like I LOVE BOTH OF THEM

**(tudortrio)**

Just because you want to make everything about you doesn’t mean it is. They were gay, like shut up karen just because you want to make everything comp het and bullshit it doesn’t mean it was. They were each others beards like, get over yourself and stop thinking you are entitled to representation from real people.

#i fucking hate the way people want to be special

**(onlyoneandonly)**

Okay firstly I’ve tagged this because there are so many biphobic slurs in this comment that I do not want people to have to deal with and secondly I’m a lesbian. Get In The Sea. Thirdly can I just say that the fact that the poster above is a pretty serious anti-semite on top of everything else is Super Fucking Great. I haven’t got the spoons right now to deal with this so I’m passing this on - @ani-sadia and @snowyswansofcastallen if you are up to it?

#disk course #one day since our last bullshit #tw: biphobic #tudortriadthings

**(tudortrio)**

I want to ask the people who are So Invested In Making These Three Into Something They Explicitly Did Not Want To Be Cast As how you’d feel if future historians did that to you - if they insisted that the people you explicitly said you love, you cherish, you desire and you have built a life with didn’t exist, that you Were Clearly Something Else despite the evidence. Because that’s what you are doing here.

None of these three were straight (read Queen Anne’s poetry and letters to Princess Renee and you can’t not see a baby wlw with A Giant Crush) but they were bisexual and yes, that is true even if they did not have the word bisexual.

The love letters. The extremely explicit about all three of them and their love love letters (like Henry talking about ‘how I have missed the three of us in our bed in my absence for I long to kiss your pretty dukkeys and to see our Duke pleasuring you as I am inside him’ is Pretty Damn Clear.  
The Rings. The clear description of the marriage ceremony they undertook and Henry & Anne’s ‘We would crown you before the world, my love’ to Cromwell.  
The ‘Shared A Bed Every Night’  
The fact that Henry said ‘I have loved both men and women but truly, my heart and soul belongs only to you both my dark haired loves’  
I would just like to hear why it’s so so terrible that these three were actually bisexual. They are not straight still.

**(ani-sadia)**

I hate the fact that we have to listen to this “duchess” talk about her supposedly special heritage like can’t you let us traditionalists have something when the royal family is diminished enough and then this bitch comes along and now we’ve got another one.

#i hate her #anti-catherine #yeah whatever we get it ur a jew and u are brown #fuck off #why can’t we just have something for once #i wish arthur tudor hadn’t died and then england could have been an empire #why can’t i be proud of being white anymore

**(ladyofangland)**

Oh. Oh. Royal fandom it’s been zero days since our last Fucked Up Nonsense. Usually I don’t respond to things like this because I Am Tired but I have so many anons in my inbox talking in this tone and I just…I AM DONE. It was the best thing that Thomas I and Mihrimah happened because it has made our world which is kind and fucks like the one above are genuinely a minority. They are still there and it’s still painful (as a non white person I just…it’s painful. I hate how they talk about how England Should Have Been An Empire And Also Why Did We Have To Not Do Imperialism It’s The Jews Fault is still a discourse) but yes, Catherine is allowed to talk about being biracial, about being jewish about being not straight.

I’m so glad she’s thriving and you are here, being A Fucking Sad Nonsense. Also Arthur Tudor is going to haunt your ass for the way you are speaking about his relatives just fyi.

**(fixeachotherscrowns)**

I don’t see what she said that was wrong - Catherine is really pushy about everything, like okay be whatever but you don’t have to go on about it all the time and make people feel bad about who they are. I’ve noticed Meghan does that too - they are both just really annoying and loud.

**(delicatedarling)**

Fuck Off. And Then Fuck Off Some More.

**(duchessesofawesome)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to issue a content warning for victim blaming/sexual abuse and specifically fucked up religious doctrine about child abuse in this chapter.

“The abrupt departure of the Archbishop of Canterbury from court and his subsequent resignation of his office has always been a mystery but what we do know suggests a rift that he deeply repented of - according to letters from his wife and children which spoke of a ‘deep regret and sorrow’ ‘a sense of shame that has never left him’ while his own writings talk much of the need for compassion and kindness “rather than merely rushing to judgement of hellfire we should look to Our Lord and his example of love rather than chastisement” 

Thomas Cranmer: A Life In Letters

“He had been her childhood chaplain, had christened most of her children and had been a friend and spiritual confident for much of her life but it seems that Queen Anne never forgave the former Archbishop for his offence, whatever it might have been for she never bought him back into favour. The only hint we have is a letter from Cranmers wife to a friend that said “…the Queen would have forgiven had it been herself who had been injured but because it was one she loved well and due to the grievous consequences she could and would not receive him again” which tantalises us…” 

**Settlement & Scandal: The Story Of Thomas Cranmer**

“The King went to visit him once, only a few weeks after Cranmer had left court. He would never see him again - no letters were to be sent. What is telling is that Thomas Cromwell, the Duke of Essex is silent in all of this - despite his former deep friendship with Cranmer, he seems to have not intervened on his behalf or indeed, spoken of him at all…” 

**The Politics & Persons Of The Court Of Henry VIII**

“Cranmer seems to have been deeply and sincerely sorry and ashamed and to have also said that it was “not an offence that can be either forgiven or forgotten” which is frustratingly unclear - if it was merely disapproval of the relationship between the trio it would not have been something that led to such deep feelings - as well as the fact that we hear Queen Anne said that it was not she herself who had been injured. What we are led to then, is more mystery.”

**The Tudor Triad - A New History.**

“My feeling? My feeling and it’s only…it’s not something I can really support with evidence but my feeling is that it was about Norwich - that Cranmer had perhaps told Thomas Cromwell that Norwich was his fault, that he himself was a corruption based on a certain degree of…forgive me, disgusting theology and something happened to smack him in the face with how wrong that was. I like to hope it was God herself playing a role there, honestly. I think a normally compassionate man got caught up in self righteous judgement and then deeply regretted it.” 

**(From a ‘theology of the tudors’ talk)**


End file.
